


[Podfic] Finding the Way Home by Alisanne

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drunkenness, Incompetent Drunken Stalking, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Finding the Way Home by Alisanne.<br/>Author's Summary: Written for Snarry-a-Thon 10 Prompt #342: Harry was used to the Floo spitting him out hither and thither, but was still surprised to find himself on his arse in this strange place. Where the hell was he?<br/><i>The Floo system is supposed to be foolproof, but we all know that odd things happen when Harry Potter is involved.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Finding the Way Home by Alisanne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teas_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Finding the Way Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15378) by Alisanne. 



> Happy Birthday, Teas_Me!!!! A happy, fluffy Snarry podfic, just for you, made with lots of love! Hope this year brings you all the happiness!
> 
> Recorded for Teas_Me's birthday in 2013.
> 
> Thank you to Alisanne for giving me permission to record this fic, many moons ago :)  
> Thank you to Analise010 for giving this a pre-listen beta and reassuring me that it is listen-to-able. ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:51:42 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/finding_the_way_home-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 50 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/finding_the_way_home-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 25 MB

  
---|---


End file.
